


all the things that i know (that your parents don't)

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, go era inspired, pls give jaemin a dangly earring again thank you, they r hooligans, vague insinuation that theyre a couple by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: Jaemin turns to Yukhei, eyelids heavy and he knows what Yukhei wants, so he says it simply. "I don't want to kiss you."Their noses brush together. "You sure?" Yukhei mumbles."Mh-hm," Jaemin nods. "I only wanna kiss Mark."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 299





	all the things that i know (that your parents don't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesjm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/gifts).



> for diana, my nana, sweet child o mine <3 thank u for asking me for this <3 i miss markmin /looks into the distance/ when will they return from the war...
> 
> title from khalid's saturday nights bc thats what i listened to while writing this!!

When Jaemin pulls up outside Mark's house on his bike, Mark is sitting on the curb, back lying against the driveway.

"Hey," Jaemin smiles, that easy-going, bright smile that doesn't seem to dim no matter the circumstances. It usually manages to make Mark smile in return, but this is one of those times where it doesn't seem to work.

Mark sits up and with one look into Jaemin's eyes, Jaemin knows what's happened. He doesn't ask though, just continues smiling.

"Let's go. Get your bike."

Mark sighs. "They locked it up."

Jaemin's smile still never dulls. He pats the seat of his bike and raises an enticing brow. "Hop on then."

They stare at each other until finally, _finally_ , Mark's lips curl into a smile he tries to hide with a scoff as he gets up.

"And somehow, you're still my parents' favourite," He says as he climbs onto the bike seat, hands on Jaemin's shoulders.

"Who else are they gonna like? Donghyuck?" Jaemin jokes just to hear Mark chuckle under his breath. "They'd never _not_ like sweet little Jaemin, who they've known since he's been in diapers. I can do no wrong."

Mark shakes his head, rolling his eyes but the smile is there, fuller now, just the way Jaemin likes it. Mark slaps Jaemin's butt in front of him, quick and teasing. "Hurry up, before they notice and I get into more trouble."

Jaemin stands on his pedals as he bikes, though Mark gives him just enough room to rest his tailbone on the tip of the bike seat. 

Mark's house isn't far from the skatepark they frequent, which is where Jaemin takes them. It's kind of like their spot, usually abandoned. It took a couple days of questioning until they both realized (with Donghyuck's help) why it wasn't occupied with the neighbourhood riff-raff most of the time. It's because they _are_ the riff-raff.

Neither of them mind. It just means they've got the place to themselves most of the time. It's not like they're gonna take it over from the little kids on weekend mornings--they've got beds to be in and homework to put off.

Jaemin lets his bike fall into the grass when they get off it and follows Mark up the steep ramp and onto the flat platform. They let their legs hang down as they lie on top, watching the quickly darkening sky over them.

"Hey," Mark says eventually, quiet. "Thanks."

"Of course," Jaemin smiles to himself. The stars start emerging and twinkling above them. "I got you."

Jaemin feels one of Mark's fingers twitch against his. That's it though, and for now, it's enough for Jaemin.

"Do you think my Mom will notice?" Jaemin leans his back against the lockers while Mark rummages through his beside him.

"She notices everything, Nana," He scoffs. "Of course she's gonna notice your sudden ear-piercing, it's fucking dangling."

Jaemin chuckles because he's right, hand reaching up to let his fingers run over the metal hanging from his ear.

Mark pulls his head out of his locker and stares at Jaemin. "Did it hurt?"

Jaemin shrugs. "Just a little prick. Jungwoo could do it for you too if you want, probably for a discount."

"Man, I'm broke and my mom would murder me," Mark sighs, closing his locker door and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "It looks really good on you, though."

Jaemin smiles, lifting the hood of his sweater up over his ears so Mark can't see the tips of them turn red. "Thanks."

"Hey," Jeno joins them as they walk down the hallway. "I'm surprised to even see you guys here by the last bell. Don't you guys usually skip Mr. Lee's class?"

Mark shrugs. "We had a test—and if he calls my Mom again I'll really be fucked, bro."

"Sucks dude," Jeno pats Mark on the shoulder and nods to Jaemin. "See you guys tonight though, right?"

"Fuck yeah—you heard Hyuck managed to get alcohol, man! I'm not missing that shit," Jaemin laughs, high fiving Jeno as they part ways down different hallways.

"The party is gonna be wicked," Jaemin continues saying to Mark as they head for the doors. "Your mom thinks you're staying at my house tonight, right?" It's mostly true, so it's not technically a _complete_ lie.

"Yeah, that's what I told her," They get outside and start unlocking their bikes off the bike rack. "Your brother knows too, right?"

"Yeah, Yuta's got this shit covered. I used to alibi for him when he snuck out so it's time for him to return the favour, don't worry," Jaemin squeezes Mark's shoulder. There isn't any way he's not letting Mark go to this party.

They hop on their bikes and begin their race back to Jaemin's house.

"Nana," Mark whines while Jaemin combs his fingers through Mark's perfectly messy brown hair for the hundredth time. "Why do we have to look good for this? We're just gonna get fucked up anyway, who cares?"

"Because it's fun, Markie," Jaemin clicks his tongue and pats Mark's cheek. "We're gonna get to that party and look fucking hot, man. You know how many people are gonna want to makeout with us?"

Mark chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't wanna kiss random people, that's a Renjun and Jeno thing."

Jaemin agrees though he doesn't say it out loud. He only has one specific person in mind. "No harm in looking good, right?"

They _do_ look good. Jaemin will never get over the way Mark's legs look in his overly ripped jeans and his neon green and white windbreaker. Jaemin himself sports his own freshly ripped jeans (some of the holes are organic, he's had some pretty bad falls off his bike despite being the expert he is.) and an oversized orange hoodie, pulling up the hood so it can rest on his hair a certain way because it makes him look cool. He makes sure his new dangly earring can be seen though, since that was the whole point of getting it. (His mom is working late tonight which is why he isn't hiding it yet.)

Mark makes a point of fitting a black baseball cap over the hair Jaemin painfully crafted with his own fingers. Jaemin nudges Mark's shoulder with his fist and Mark just purses his lips out in a mocking pout before nodding his head towards the bedroom door to ask if they should get going.

Jaemin is salty about it but Mark still looks good, so he'll be fine. His stomach flips but he ignores it as they say bye to Yuta, hop on their bikes and head to Donghyuck's house.

They can hear the music coming from inside as they put their bikes into the garage like always and head in.

The party is only just starting. A handful of people from their high school are already there, nursing their first drinks to get buzzed. There are already three people outside in the backyard, a puff of smoke rising above them.

Donghyuck greets them with a beer each. "Take it while you can, my friends. I want this party to go down in history. It's gonna be so lit that I'll be _so_ grounded that I'll end up in a coffin six feet under."

Jaemin has a feeling Donghyuck is going to regret saying that later, but he takes the beer, clinks it with Mark's and jugs a quarter of it down.

It doesn't taste good, but beer never has for Jaemin. Oh well, anything to get a buzz.

Donghyuck's parents are away, which is the only reason he's even allowed to have this party because really, they can't say no if they're not there and Donghyuck doesn't ask for their permission.

"Let's claim the couch before people start making out on it," Mark says, pulling Jaemin to the living room. They boot up the Nintendo Switch hooked up to the TV and start playing Smash Bros, the loser of every match has to chug some beer. They say hi to Renjun and Jeno when they see them but otherwise, they concentrate on the game and drinking.

The house starts filling up more so their two-player game soon turns to four, then eight. A crowd forms in the living room, watching, drinking, laughing and cheering. Mark and Jaemin eventually swap out to let other people play (and because Jaemin is steadily losing the strength to press the buttons properly—he's drunk and he's fucking _giddy_ about it).

They still have their space claimed on the couch—Jaemin doesn't think he could stand up even if he wanted to right now anyway. Mark gets up though and disappears for a moment with a pat on Jaemin's knee.

Jaemin sinks further into the couch and pouts. He misses Mark already.

"Hey."

Jaemin blinks so his vision will focus on the person who takes Mark's spot. It's Yukhei, a lethargic smile on his face as he puts his arm around the back of the couch, behind Jaemin's head. "How you liking the piercing? Jungwoo did good work, huh?"

Jaemin hums, reaching up to touch the dangling piece of metal like always. His fingers bump against Yukhei's, who'd reached over to do the same thing. Yukhei leans close, alcohol on his breath, much like everyone else at this party. "It's nice. You look hot."

Jaemin turns to Yukhei, eyelids heavy and he knows what Yukhei wants, so he says it simply. "I don't want to kiss you."

Their noses brush together. "You sure?" Yukhei mumbles.

"Mh-hm," Jaemin nods. "I only wanna kiss Mark."

Yukhei hums and shrugs, pulling away. "I thought so, worth a shot anyway. If it doesn't work out, hit me up." He pats Jaemin's thigh, then gets up to presumably find someone else who will kiss him (it won't be hard, Jaemin knows a handful of people who want to do it—he's just not one of them).

Jaemin closes his eyes. It makes him feel a little better. The room is too dizzy and warm with everyone in it—he's too _hot—_ sweating isn't a good look. Maybe he could just take a nap until Mark gets back from wherever—

_"LEE DONGHYUCK!"_

Jaemin's eyes shoot open at the familiar tone of Donghyuck's mother, back early from wherever she and his father went. The panic sets in quickly.

Jaemin springs up from the couch with too much force he almost falls over—instead, he slams into Mark with a pained grunt.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Mark hisses, grabbing Jaemin's wrist and pulling him out of the living room and into the backyard. They're out before the rest of the party realizes the kind of trouble they're in (and before Donghyuck's mom can spot them and call their parents) so they circle back to sneak into the garage to get their bikes. Thankfully, Donghyuck's parents aren't the type to park their car in the garage anyway so the probability of them seeing that Mark and Jaemin were there is slim.

They try to get away as fast as they can. There are a few slip-ups that involve falling to the ground but it's fine because Jaemin can't really feel anything from the mix of adrenaline and alcohol in his body.

Jaemin follows Mark's lead to the skatepark, dark and empty so late at night. Or early in the morning, Jaemin doesn't know.

They toss their bikes to the side and try to climb up the ramp before giving up (they have absolutely _no_ coordination right now—how they managed to bike here will forever remain a mystery). They end up settling at the bottom of the ramp, backs lying down against the curve of it, staring out into the forest on the other side of the pavement park.

"You think they spotted us?" Jaemin asks.

"Nah, we got out pretty fast, like, lightning fast. We're never gonna see Hyuck outside of school again though."

"I mean, he asked for it."

Jaemin watches as Mark shuffles through his jacket pockets before realizing he's stuffed something big in there. No wonder it hurt to bump into him. Mark pulls out a fancy glass bottle with a grin on his face—he passes it to Jaemin.

"Meant to take more but that's all I could swipe before Hyuck's mom came home."

"Holy shit," Jaemin holds the bottle of alcohol with a delicacy he doesn't trust himself with. "What is it? I can't fucking read right now."

Mark shrugs. "Me neither," he takes back the bottle, opens it and takes a swig. He coughs and sputters the second it hits his tongue and he tries to swallow—Jaemin pats his back comfortingly.

"Oh, fuck that's fucking nasty shit, man," Mark groans. "It's so gonna fuck us up."

"Works for me," Jaemin takes a swig from the bottle and meets the same fate Mark did. The liquid burns down his throat and Mark holds Jaemin's shoulders while he coughs. They start laughing for no damn reason.

Jaemin sighs when he calms down, content with his current state, body warm, night air cool and Mark pressed to his side.

"Hey, Nana?" Mark murmurs. Jaemin turns his head and rests it against the ramp to watch Mark. Mark's not looking at Jaemin, so he takes the opportunity to admire Mark's profile, the slope of his nose and the shape of his lips. The way his eyes still reflect the night sky in them.

"Why didn’t you kiss Yukhei?"

Jaemin can't help but smile a little. The alcohol has taken any sort of filter he might have had away from him. "I didn't want to."

Mark plays with the frayed edges of the holes in his jeans. "Why not? I thought you wanted to kiss people. And he's hot."

Jaemin laughs because to him, that reasoning seems absolutely ridiculous. Mark finally looks at him, startled and confused. "What? It's true!"

Jaemin's laugh quiets into a smile. He can't help it, his eyes dip down to look at Mark's lips now that they're facing each other. He wants to kiss him so badly. He drags his gaze back up to meet Mark's blank stare. "I only want to kiss one person."

Jaemin watches as Mark takes his turn looking at Jaemin's lips, face still blank but it's clear the gears are working hard despite being at a disadvantage with all the alcohol in his system.

Mark swallows. "Is it... me?"

Jaemin nods.

"I wanna kiss you too," Mark's breath dances over Jaemin's skin, making it all tingly.

"Cool," Jaemin says for some fucking reason, but then his body is moving on its own. He leans forward and presses his lips to Mark's. The rim of Mark's cap digs into Jaemin's forehead but he doesn't care.

Jaemin's never kissed anyone before (his family doesn't count), so he's not sure if he's doing anything right, but it feels good. Though he's also not sure if the sensation in his stomach is from the alcohol or butterflies. Jaemin feels like he could fly away at any moment.

They pull back and both look anywhere else but each other, smiles on their faces that neither of them can contain.

Mark starts giggling, "We just kissed."

Jaemin joins him. "Yeah."

They lie on the ramp until it gets too cold and the alcohol runs out. They chuck the bottle into the nearby trash and walk their bikes back home to Jaemin's.

When they slip into Jaemin's bed, they're still in their clothes, too lazy to change into pajamas. Jaemin settles his head onto his pillow and stares at Mark, who's already starting to doze off. Jaemin thinks about kissing Mark again—like, _really_ kissing him. He thinks maybe they can when they wake up. They've got all Saturday until Mark has to go back home. Jaemin really wants to kiss Mark again.

He falls asleep thinking about it.

  
Jaemin wakes up with the sun in his face and with a single thought: he wants to fucking _die_.

So this is what too much alcohol does to you. Yuta never told him about _this_ part—about the head-splitting headache and losing the will to live. Jaemin can smell himself and he smells fucking _rank_ from alcohol and sweat mixed together.

Beside him, Mark groans and gently shoves his face into the pillow to get away from the light shining in his eyes. "Why does the sun have to be so fucking bright." He whispers. Jaemin runs a hand over his own face, agreeing.

Thinking hurts too much, but he's pretty sure he kissed Mark last night. The memory is hazy. He doesn't know if Mark remembers and he's not about to ask right now. He just wants to fucking sleep (and die, maybe, if he's lucky).

  
"Oh good, we all survived the weekend," Renjun says when Mark and Jaemin join him, Jeno and Donghyuck at their table in the cafeteria. Jaemin's pretty sure he's still trying to shake off his fucking hangover two days later. There's not enough time to _sleep_.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Mark says to Donghyuck who just shrugs.

"Grounded into the next century, but worth it. When else are any of us gonna get that fucked up again until we can buy booze ourselves? I made history."

Jaemin's stomach makes an ugly noise. He groans, holding onto it. "God, I don't think I wanna drink ever again after that."

"That's a fat lie, you'll be at whatever party comes next," Jeno calls him out and Jaemin has to admit, he's probably right.

Jaemin shrugs. "Only if Mark's there."

Mark just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but there's a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Jaemin stares at it, fascinated. He reaches over and pinches the skin playfully while Mark shrugs him off, slapping his leg in retaliation. 

Not much is different. Jaemin and Mark may have kissed but they're still just Jaemin and Mark.

Or at least Jaemin thought so until Jeno approaches him after lunch when they have to split from Mark and the others to go to class.

"So... what's going on between you and Mark?"

"Same old, same old," Jaemin shrugs.

"Stop lying," Jeno pushes him into a locker as they walk to class. Jaemin rebounds with a grunt. "It's _so_ obvious."

"Whatever, okay," Jaemin lowers his voice. "We kissed after we left the party, that's it."

"Holy shit," Jeno's face lights up. "Finally! What kind of kiss? Did you guys makeout? Oh my god, that was your first kiss, wasn't it? Oh my god!"

"Can you shut up," Jaemin hisses as they enter their science classroom. "Man, I don't even know if he remembers."

"You guys haven't even talked about it? I really pinned you guys for the _'never stop shoving our tongues down each other's throats'_ type."

Jeno and Jaemin sit at the table they share in class and continue talking in hushed whispers.

"Even if I _wanted_ to be that type—I don't even know what I'm doing, man."

"Oh," Jeno brightens up. "You want me to help? I can teach you."

Jaemin stares at him. "I'm not kissing you."

"No I mean—look, I'll grab Renjun before you and Mark meet up to skip class and we'll show you what it looks like."

Jaemin's pretty sure Jeno's just using this as a good excuse to makeout with Renjun but whatever, he does need a little bit of guidance. At the end of the day, watching his two friends makeout while hidden behind a staircase isn't actually one of the strangest things he's done.

  
Jaemin lies in his bed, staring up at his ceiling and thinks about kissing Mark for the millionth time. He's honestly not sure if he should trust Renjun and Jeno's pointers, even if they have a lot more experience than he does.

He _does_ know someone with even more experience than they do. It all depends on how badly Jaemin wants to embarrass himself in front of his brother.

You know what, fuck it. 

Jaemin leaps off his bed and makes his way to Yuta's room, bursting through the door without even knocking. Yuta looks up from his laptop while curled up on his bed, barely looking surprised.

"'Sup?" Yuta raises a brow.

"Mark and I kissed last weekend," Jaemin says plainly. Yuta's other brow joins the raised one.

"Oh fuck, _finally_! It's about time."

"Why does everyone say that?" Jaemin lifts his hand up to stop Yuta from answering. It was a rhetorical question. "Anyways, I want to kiss him more but I—don't know how."

Yuta stares at him before bursting into laughter. Jaemin's neck and ears burn bright red, running forwards and smacking Yuta on the legs so he'll stop.

"Oh god, I might die, this is so adorable," Yuta wheezes, holding his hand to his chest. "Oh, _oh_ , my baby brother is coming to me for kissing advice, this is too cute, I can't do this."

Jaemin sprawls out on Yuta's bed with a whine, kicking his feet out. " _Please_ , I don't want to be bad or have him not want to kiss me again! Please, Yuta?"

Yuta takes a couple of minutes to keep laughing because he can and because he's the older brother so it's his duty. When he does eventually quiet down he pets Jaemin's hair soothingly. "Oh, Jaemin. First of all, you're gonna suck at kissing."

Jaemin wants to sink into the ground. "Thanks, bro. Appreciate the encouragement."

"I wasn't done! You're going to suck because you haven't done it before! And you know who hasn't done it before either? Mark. So you'll both be bad. You wanna know how you get better at something? You just keep working at it."

Jaemin narrows his eyes. "Are you telling me I should just always be kissing Mark?"

Yuta shrugs, pretending to be innocent. "I mean, if you wanna get good at kissing Mark. And then Mark will get good at kissing you too."

Jaemin stares up at the ceiling again. It's not the advice he really asked for but it does make him feel better. If Mark kissed him once then he might want to kiss again—right? And then they could just... keep kissing. Jaemin likes the idea of that.

"Alright lover boy," Yuta kicks Jaemin and Jaemin falls to the floor with a thunk. "Get out of my room."

  
Jaemin just stands on Mark's driveway nonchalantly while Mark sidesteps him and shoots the basketball into the hoop above the garage door.

"C'mon Nana, you're not even trying!" Mark huffs.

Jaemin crosses his arms over his chest, lips pursing into a pout. "But you get so happy whenever you win."

Mark tosses him the ball roughly and Jaemin catches it with a laugh. He easily dribbles past Mark and tosses the ball into the hoop, scoring. He throws the ball back to Mark who glowers at him playfully.

"Nevermind, just stand there and look pretty for me so I can win."

The corner of Jaemin's lips curl up and he shoves his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. "Ah, something I'm even better at than you."

Mark gives him a look and starts dribbling around Jaemin, taunting him. Usually, Jaemin would stay still because it's fun—this time he decides it would be even more fun if he went on the defense and gave Mark a hard time, shuffling to block him and get in his face.

Mark laughs, startled. Jaemin wraps his arms around Mark's back and buries his face in Mark's nape, preventing him from being able to keep dribbling the ball. Mark squirms and Jaemin takes the opportunity to swipe the ball before it heads down the driveway and he leaps to make a basket. It's pure luck that it goes in and Jaemin's honestly kind of impressed with himself. Maybe he should try out for the basketball team like his mom is always begging him to.

"Oh, come on!" Mark whines and laughs at the same time. "I said look pretty and let me win—not look pretty and score!"

Jaemin shrugs, a cat-like grin on his face. "At least I'm pretty."

"Boys!"

Jaemin and Mark turn towards the front door of the house to see Mark's mom at the front door.

"It's late—could you come inside? That basketball is making a racket and I don't want it to wake up your sister. You should start getting ready for bed."

Jaemin scoops up the rolling basketball on his way inside, smiling at Mark's mom as he passes her because he knows Mark's probably not. It's why Jaemin's still the favourite friend even when they both end up in trouble.

Jaemin takes his shoes off inside and goes to put the basketball by the back door to be put away when it's light out again. Mark's already gone up to his room, so Jaemin bids Mr and Mrs. Lee goodnight as he makes his way up the stairs.

Mark's already sprawled out on his bed when Jaemin enters and closes the door behind him.

"This is why I like spending the night at your place," Mark sighs. "Man, I'm not even tired and if we do anything we'll just make my mom mad."

Jaemin crawls over Mark on the bed and lays beside him, not saying anything as Mark continues ranting.

"It's only what—like, nine p.m? I'm not even tired. This blows."

"Am I not entertaining enough for you on my own? Sheesh," Jaemin pretends to be offended so Mark will smile and roll his eyes. When it works, Jaemin quiets and stares at the ceiling. "I have an idea of something we could do."

Mark turns to him, brow raised in interest. "Years of lying here, bored out of our minds and _now_ you have an idea?"

"Yeah," Jaemin laughs, though he becomes serious when he meets Mark's gaze. "Do you remember the night of Donghyuck's party?"

"That was only like two weeks ago, of course I do."

"Do you remember when we went to the skatepark after?"

Mark's features soften—he lets out a breathy "yeah," and it's all Jaemin needs to see to know that Mark remembers.

Now or never, Jaemin thinks to himself. He leans in slowly, carefully watching Mark. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispers.

Mark doesn't say anything and he doesn't move away. Jaemin moves closer, eyes on Mark's mouth. He's a breath away from touching their lips together when he stops, hesitating because Mark hasn't said anything yet, gaze flicking up to meet Mark's. 

"I didn't tell you to stop," Mark mumbles.

Jaemin's heart skips a beat and he closes his eyes and presses their lips together, relief flooding through him. They stay there for a moment until Jaemin opens his eyes and instead of pulling away, moves his mouth to kiss Mark again.

He watches Mark's eyes fly open to meet his and slowly, so slowly, he starts moving his mouth with Jaemin's. It feels _right_. Without breaking contact with their lips, Jaemin props himself up with his elbow, so he can hover above Mark and turn his head at a better angle. He places his other free hand on Mark's hip.

Mark's eyes flutter closed again and Jaemin follows, enjoying the feeling of moving their lips together. ' _So this is what it feels like'_. Their lips are kind of dry though—is this where the tongue comes in?

There's no harm in at least experimenting, right? Jaemin darts his tongue out, quickly runs it over Mark's bottom lip and Mark's breath hitches. Jaemin can't help but feel like he could get drunk off just that sound itself.

He thinks he might have done something wrong though when Mark slightly pulls way. Jaemin's brows furrow in concern.

"Where did you learn that?" Mark breathes.

Jaemin just shrugs. "I just thought—well, I got pointers—I just—"

Mark cuts him off with a smile. "Keep doing it," he surges upwards and kisses Jaemin with more force. Jaemin has to take a moment to adjust from his shock before he's right back on it, sliding his tongue into Mark's mouth between kisses and feeling the thrill shiver up his spine when Mark's meets his.

Scratch what Jaemin thought before— _Now_ , this is what it's supposed to feel like. Like you can't get enough of each other. Like you might die if you ever stop.

Jaemin's thumb absentmindedly rubs circles on Mark's hip over his jeans—but Mark doesn't seem very satisfied with this—he nudges Jaemin's hand so it slips under Mark's shirt, cold fingers on warm skin.

A small moan escapes Mark's throat and Jaemin's brain is already going haywire, his own body turning hot and flushed and—This, _this_ is what it's supposed to feel like! And it feels so fucking _good!_

Jaemin moves so he's fully on top of Mark, straddling Mark's hips, resting on his forearms on either side of Mark's head to keep himself upright. They kiss until they can't breathe anymore and they're forced to part for air.

"Wow," Mark pants. "That was— _oh_ ,"

Jaemin kisses Mark's neck because he really doesn't think he _can_ stop at this point (also, he doesn't want to, so there's that too) and discovers the joy of literally turning someone into putty in your hands. Mark breathes heavy and Jaemin drinks it all in.

"Boys?" Mark's mom calls softly, gently knocking on the door. They both freeze, eyes wide. "Remember to brush your teeth before bed, okay? I know neither of you have gone to the bathroom yet," she says, thankfully deciding to not come inside.

"Y-Yes, Mom!" Mark manages to speak. Jaemin's still frozen on top of Mark.

"Good boys. Goodnight!"

They wait until they can't hear her footsteps anymore to look at each other, broken out of their kissing trance.

"Guess you were right," Mark clears his throat, looking up at Jaemin who hovers over him still. "You _are_ entertaining enough on your own."

Jaemin laughs and presses a kiss to Mark's lips, then another and another just because he can. He grins when he pulls away, drinking in the flush on Mark's face and how his lips have become swollen, all because of Jaemin. "What flavour is your toothpaste?”

Mark frowns, taken aback. "Uh, spearmint?"

"Cool," Jaemin pecks Mark's lips one more time before (reluctantly) getting off of him and climbing off the bed to head to the door. "Can't wait to taste it in five minutes."

Mark scoffs but he's grinning as he follows Jaemin to the bathroom.

Even the ring of the bell and the annoying click of heels coming down the hallway can't stop Jaemin from having Mark pressed against the lockers, licking into each other's mouths.

"Boys," comes a stern voice and it's only then they break apart, to see their homeroom teacher with her brow raised, arms crossed over her chest, watching them disapprovingly. "Get to class and please do that in private somewhere— I can assure you, nobody here wants to see it."

"Yes, Mrs. Park," Jaemin picks up his bag he'd thrown on the ground when he'd cornered Mark and slings it over his shoulder. He holds his hand out and Mark takes it, intertwining their fingers together. "We were just leaving."

Mrs. Park purses her lips. "To class."

"Yeah, to class." 

They walk down the empty hallway, hand in hand towards Mr. Lee's class.

"We're not actually going, right?" Mark grimaces as they get closer to the dreaded classroom.

"Of course not," Jaemin peaks behind them and sees that Mrs. Park has moved on. Jaemin immediately steers them to the closest set of doors to the outside and they loop around the school to get to their bikes. "She told us to kiss in private—can't do that in a classroom, can we?"

Mark laughs, pulling Jaemin in by his collar and pressing a searing hot kiss to his lips. _'He's gotten way too good at this,'_ Jaemin thinks, already breathless.

"Skatepark?" Mark prompts when he pulls away, chuckling when Jaemin subconsciously chases after him because he wants more.

Jaemin shakes his head, smirk curling onto his lips. "My house is empty right now."

Mark bites his lip. "Your house it is."

**Author's Note:**

> they MWUAH
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
